


~in the woods of this fair land which is rest enough~

by Haemish (an_fish)



Category: LARP (Live Action Role Play) - Medieval Setting, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dragons, Fandom, Poetry, ambiguous existential dread, charged places, dragon lore, tolkien dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_fish/pseuds/Haemish
Summary: ~When you gaze in a surreal stupor at the empty battlefield after the pageant's over & all the props are put away, and you kinda start dreaming up backstory for the literal campground where the LARP took place bcs also you're haunted by the works of J.R.R. Tolkien~~





	~in the woods of this fair land which is rest enough~

~  
~ ~

Warmth out of the Field  
Steam rises from the Undead flowers  
Links of mail in the grass  
They know their Dragon shall return  
Soon after the hot rains  
The remains of a spent vial lie buried  
Liquid lies once long ago  
Spat in the sky  
Sank the clouds  
Softened the rustarmour

Those Ones ate all the coins  
The Stone is dust  
They wait for Time not to return  
Faces down  
Before the Field

~ ~

~

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wish I was the Dragon in this, but realistically im probably the links of mail in the grass~
> 
> The title is from Legolas' musings on time and places we inhabit and journeys right before he sings/recites Song of the Sea in The Return of the King, by J.R.R. Tolkien.


End file.
